Avengers vs X-Men (Marvelette film)
Avengers vs X-Men is the final Phase Eight film of the Marvelette Cinematic Universe. It was released on May 27th, 2033, following The Fantastic Five and preceding Wolverine: Past Lives. The film is directed by Lana and Lilly Wachowski. Cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Jean Grey / Phoenix (Death) *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier (Death) *Armie Hammer as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Karl Urban as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster / Thor *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Captain America *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / Iron Patriot *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes / White Wolf *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Joe Keery as Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Seth Rogen as Ben Grimm / Thing *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Bobby Drake / Iceman *Jodelle Ferland as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Elizabeth Gillies as Marian Carlyle / Rogue *Henry Cavill as Piotr Rasputin / Colossus *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Billy Crudup as Hank McCoy / Beast *Scott Eastwood as Alex Summers / Havok *Sasha Luss as Illyana Rasputin / Magik *Taylor Schilling as Emma Frost *Max Mauff as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Sam Claflin as Warren Worthington III / Angel *Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock / Psylocke *Joe Taslim as Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner *Jeremy Irons as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Sienna Miller as Raven Darkholme / Mystique *John Krasinski as Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic (Cameo) *Emily Blunt as Susan Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman (Cameo) Crew *Lana Wachowski: Writer, Director *Lilly Wachowski: Writer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Robert Downey, Jr.: Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Alan Silvestri: Composer Plot When Jean Grey's power begins to grow beyond control and manifests as an alternate personality called the Phoenix, the Avengers decide it is time to contain the problem. However, the X-Men believe the Phoenix's regenerative abilities may be the key to giving rebirth to the mutant race following the genocide caused by Wanda Maximoff. Trivia *This is Kevin Feige's final film with the MCU, as he retires before Phase Nine goes into production. *At the beginning of the film, Black Panther, Storm, Human Torch, and Thing are serving as the Fantastic Four with Reed and Sue in space. However, once the Avengers and X-Men are pitted against each other, the team breaks up and Storm and Black Panther's marriage goes on the fritz. *There are several hints in the film that point to the Scarlet Witch possibly still being alive. *While in the comic version of the story, Quicksilver and Wolverine sided with the Avengers, in the film they both fight with the X-Men. However, Wolverine does eventually switch sides and kill Jean for the greater good. *In the comic storyline, Nova served as the herald of the coming danger, but in the film that role is filled by Thor Odinson. *Robert Downey, Jr. returns to the MCU since his final role in Avengers: Endgame to act as a producer. Hugh Jackman also expressed interest in being involved, but eventually passed. *James Rhodes appears as Iron Patriot for the first time since Iron Man 3. At the start of the film, he and Captain America have been working together as symbols of hope for the country. *During the initial conflict between the two teams, Doctor Strange and Magik transport themselves to Limbo in order to battle, and find themselves locked in battle until the final conflict, where Magik emerges victorious. *This film fulfills the comic destiny of Rogue and Captain Marvel, in which Rogue accidentally absorbs Captain Marvel's entire life force, leaving her comatose until she reawakens in Captain Marvel: Infinity Conquest. *Thing and Namor continue their conflict from the Fantastic Four franchise as they face each other in each confrontation between the teams. *Hulk and Colossus end up in a grudge during the first fight, with Colossus determined to prove he is stronger. *Professor X is killed by the Phoenix when she reaches her full power, resulting in several of the X-Men changing sides to fight against her. Category:Films Category:Earth-191919 Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe